Inner Goddess of Despair
by SmilingWhip
Summary: My name is Anallia Still, but my friends call me Analli… or just Anal, and I have big problems: my hair is a mess, like my sexual life (I'm still a virgin)… and I'm in transition, I will become into a BDSM vampire. Let me show you how is my new Vampire School... a place full of magic and lust.
1. Chapter 1-2

**Goddess of despair**

A crazy parody fic of Fifty shades of Grey with little inspiration from another sagas.

The names of the _real characters_ have been slightly changed...

**Chapter 1**

I'm walking with my friend Kataline down the school's hall and I stumble, Ah! I'm so clumsy, this is not cool. My friend falls sharply on the floor and hits his head with a locker. I think she's been damaged in one of her silicone tits.

-Oh my god! Did you hurt your forehead?

-No, stupid. Is a simulation ... -She says sarcastically with her forehead bleeding.

I love her. She's so honest with me. She treats me like I deserve. I begin to think I'm a masochist. Scream at me, Scream at me more!

I try to lift my friend but I lose her arm when I see the concierge with the uncovered sexy uniform showing me his hot pecs. He looks like a porn actor.

He has more boobs than me. I am so flat. Ahhh! I moan like a bitch.

He seems to smell something strange in the air and then he looks at my friend lying on the floor like an old rag. He pulls wildly on her. He is going to fuck her!

-Hey! Do it to me! -I shouted desperately.

-You discovered me. I'm a vampire. Now I need to turn you because nobody can know my secret -He says with his sexy vampire lips covered in blood.

-But everyone knows about the existence of the vampires, Like in True Blood, but ours is a cheaper and childish version.

-It's true. But I don't care, baby.

He gets up sexily with chest and pecs marked and grab my face gently. He approaches to my mouth, preparing to kiss me. He makes a grimace. I shudder, moan and moan and…

-What if I give you the vampiric kiss on the forehead? Puaj, you're disgusting.

-Yes ... yes ... wherever you want – I scream in pleasure. A vampire has touched me. A man has touched me! That explains why I'm so flushed and wet.

Then I feel his soft lips on my forehead. I feel an intense heat through my body, and later an intense cold, and heat again ... I think I'm going to have arthritis.

A mark appears on my forehead. It is the mark that indicates that I am an vampire initiate.

He pushes me aside and goes away without even looking at me. That excites me so much. He used my body to please his desire and left me like the trash he should take every morning as the sexy concierge that is. Yes, that's the deal I deserve.

I get up from the floor, kicked aside my friend who looks dead (and not just because the vampire sucked a lot of her blood. She did not put on makeup today, that fucking bitch I hate now because the vampire wanted to fuck her and not me…)

-Good bye, ex-best friend of all life. -I spit on the head-. Muahahaha –Evil laugh.

I go to my locker. When I open it a letter drops and I tried to grab the paper. I juggle so it will not fall out of my hands but I'm so clumsy and the letter ends on the floor. I hope it is from a secret admirer, although that would be a miracle.

_Hi, Anallia Still. You have been accepted into..._

-Hogwarts!

_... the House of BDSM of Seattle. _

-Aahh...

_No, this is not Hogwarts, but is a cheap and childish version. Is a school of vampirism and BDSM. Don't worry. _

-Oh, great!

_We have sent you a vampire to mark you as cattle. No, we do not care about your miserable human life; you're a complete loser with no social life. You're our bitch now._

_Xoxo, Naffet._

Am I a loser with no social life because I think that kids who drink beer are stupid, immature and drug addicts? Agh, never mind, I'm so happy. I will be a sexy over power vampire and I will not need makeup to look hot… or well, horny.

I run fast. At the doors I find the manager, who gives me a dirty look.

-Where are you going, lady?

-Fuck you, old pedophile. Now I am a vampire and I go to a better place.

I teach him my middle finger and stuck my tongue. Within seconds I feel guilty. I'm so evil, so violent ... so cool.

I will be a whole vampire dominatrix ... or a submissive controlled, manipulated and very beaten.

**Chapter 2**

The House of BDSM of Seattle is a marvel of modern architecture, a lot of vanguard. I think if I see the Sydney opera I shit on my pants.

A blonde slut receive me.

- You have togo to the principal's office –Blonde commands.

I blush.

-Okey.

I enter to the Naffet's office. Why does she look at me so wildly? Is it because I interrupted her kiss with the young blonde girl? I roll myeyes and frown (both at the same time must be friki).

-Hi. I'm Miss Still.

-Hi, Anallia. We were expecting you. Take sit.

The blond girl leaves the office. She looks dangerous. Oh my god, I'm scared like an old fashioned good girl stereotype

-Welcome to the House of BDSM, paradise of silly vampires and leather. Here, this will be your new uniform.

She gives me a very tight and little maid uniform with a dildo form duster in the handle.

-Is this a joke?

-No, bitch. Dress up your skinny body and clean my office, now!

In her hands she holds a whip that looks that hits hard. My inner goddess screams and bits the lips (at the same time).

I blush.

After cleaning her office and a few hits, Naffet tells me:

-Oh my god, we've discovered something amazing: you have an affinity with "maid" fetish.

-That's amazing!Thanks for discovering this,Miss principal.

-Principal? Lol, no. I'm his secretary.

She points to the incredibly modernist black door on the wall to my right.

-That's the Principal's office.

Sigh. I went to the door and pulled it. Nothing. I push it and it doesn't open. I start hitting and kicking the door.

-Why doesn't open?!

-Looool! You're so stupid! Is a sliding door –Says Naffet with the phone in the hands -. This will go tofacebook.

I blush like a tomato. My inner goddess feels so ashamed. The door slides so fast that I fall to the floor. I raise my head and see the Principal taking a picture while he laughs.

-Looool! This will go to Facebook –He says.

He walks over to me and helps me up. I'm looking quickly for a topic of conversation and I see the exquisite picture on the wall. It is a white spot on a black background.

-That's a true master piece of avant-garde art. Who is the artist?

-My dick. I came in the cardboard.

-Oh… -My heart races. He is so perfect, so amazing and so talented.


	2. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

He sits back in his leather chair while I'm blushing. His mischievous smile makes me blush. He asks me to sit down and his voice is warm and husky like dark melted chocolate fudge caramel... or something**. **But I'm allergic to chocolate so I get a little itchy.

-Welcome to the house of BDSM. I hope you have fun here, in your new life.

-I hope so.

-Don't worry; I'll handle that well either.

I blush

-I'll your new mentor. You look interesting.

-I'm not interesting, just a simple girl. Look at me… -I smile timidly.

-I am –Says him, looking at me with his hypnotic blue eyes.

I look away because I feel uncomfortable, but excited. I can smell his delicious cologne that makes me want to throw myself on him. The principal start to looking for a paper in a mountain of documents in his desktop, and I feel out of danger.

-By the way, my name is Chris Grayson.

Even his name results atractive. Sigh.

-Nice to meet you, Mister Grayson –I say with trembling voice.

-Take this contract. Read and sign –He gives me a papers.

-Contract?

-Yes, Miss Still. You must to sign a contract to enter in our academy.

I start to read, pretending to understand what I read. Slowly, I understand everything.

-This is… disturbing.

- If you sign, you would accept the things that we will teach you here. Is your decision apply this inside of the academy or after of your transformation into BDSM vampire. But I have a proposal for you…

-What is?

-Want you have hard sex whit me while I punish and whip you…? –Chris whispers.

-¡No! –I deny with a scream.

-¿… in exchange for expensive cars, jewelry, dresses and a lot of money? –concluds.

-I want to mean, of course! That sounds amazing. Oh… you're awesome, Chris…

-I know –Says Chris and Smiles.

Sigh. I take the pen and sign.

After of my encounter with the amazing principal, I go to my new room.

The girls dorm is so lovely outside and inside. I found my room and I open the door calmly.

-Surprise! –Shouts a group of dulls.

-Aaah! – I roll my eyes and frown (friki expression again) -. What are you doing in my room? Get out of here!

-We are your new cliche friends - Says the fag dull

-Oh my god. I always wanted cliche friends! Let me guess, you are the fag friend who likes dresses, cashmere and use complicated words for no apparent reason

-Yay! I'm Damian.

- And we're the two best friends who believe to be twins just because we know how is the other's pussy. Shayna and Erika –Says the white and busty blonde.

-Oh yeah –Says Shaina, the black twin.

-And finally I am Stevia, the worst southern prototype who has lived his entire life on a farm and has a weird accent –Says the other bitch.

-The perfect friends to a girl like me!

-Mr. Grayson suggested us to be your friends –Says Damian.

I feel disappointed. Mr. Grayson had to send me the hot popular guys.

Now that I think about it, I did not take a long time to get here. Mr. Grayson is really quick ... How did he get me friends so fast?


	3. Chapter 4

I'm back. Forgive me for the delay.

**Chapter 4**

Is time to my first class in the academy, the twerking class. Damian is with me, and he has more ass. I feel envy. He probably sucked a lot of cocks, and me not.

Mr Grayson gives to me a schedule with the classes he considers I need to take. Everyone in this class have a big booty. They could tear down a wall with that. I'm flat, front and rear. If the academy was on the beach, I would be used as surfboard, but don't care… sexy feets on my body, that's turn me on.

The teacher enters to the classroom. The guys whistle and the girls put her better envy face; yeah, there are guys in this class… is not difficult guess why.

-Well, guys, today you will learn how to seduce with the ass… using sexy moves.

-We already know how to do that –exclaims a girl, posing provocatively

- And you also know how to do this? –Ask the teacher before starting to move her ass to the beat of Anaconda.

-I don't like Nicki. The teacher Riley is a biggest fan of her –Damian Expresses.

- doesn't like you because you're gay –I answer.

He blushes when he sees a guy trying to do the Riley's moves.

-And that face? Wait. Are you top? But you look like a slum drag queen!

-Ha ha –laughs sarcastically -. He is Jacke, and is so sweet.

-Yeah, really sweet… agh –I say, looking his moves.

-You –Says Riley to me -. You need to work more on that body.

She looks me up and down with a frown.

-I'm sorry for not be a plastic like your Nicki -I answer preventing my voice sounds nervous.

she approaches and give me a slap. I feel something weird, a nice feeling. My masochist inner goddess wants more, but my pride rages and wants to strike back.

I want to be a bad girl.

-Tell me, Girl, why is this class so important? –Ask her.

-Because you're not good at anything else and you gave a blowjob to the principal in exchange for a work here moving the ass?

- How do you know that?!

-I guessed

She is ashamed and I smile inside.

Riley runs away of the classroom and the guys run behind her. The girls are proud with my sample of rebellion, and I begin to feel accepted.

All the people leave the classroom.

Damian advised me do squats with the twins, Erika and Shauna.

When I leave the building Mr Grayson stops me. He looks so hot with this gray tie. I suppress the urge to do my friki expression [Blush, bite and roll], although it is inevitable to blush like a tomato.

-Analli… -He whispers.

-Yes?

- I wanted to see you dance to that song…

- I will try next time.

-Oh… and –He says -. Work in your ass, because my anaconda don't want none unless you got buns.

-Yeah, Mr Grayson… I will work hard to please you.

My inner goddess scream, excited and anxious


End file.
